headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League of America: The Tornado's Path
Category:Storylines | next = "The Lightning Saga" }} "The Tornado's Path" is a seven-part storyline and the inaugeral story-arc from ''Justice League of America'', Volume 2. It was published from October, 2006 to May, 2007. The main storyline is actually only six-issues long with issue #7 serving as an epilogue. All seven chapters were collected in both hardcover and trade paperback collections. Issues * Justice League of America Vol 2 1 * Justice League of America Vol 2 2 * Justice League of America Vol 2 3 * Justice League of America Vol 2 4 * Justice League of America Vol 2 5 * Justice League of America Vol 2 6 * Justice League of America Vol 2 7 * Justice League of America: The Tornado's Path (HC) * Justice League of America: The Tornado's Path (TPB) Chapters "The Tornado's Path" "Tornado Red/Tornado Blue" "Tornado Outbreak!/The Brave and the Bold" "Being Human" "Born Again" "Iron Man" "Roll Call" Appearances * Justice League of America :* Batman, Bruce Wayne :* Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance :* Black Lightning, Jefferson Pierce :* Geo-Force, Brion Markov :* Green Lantern, Hal Jordan :* Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders :* Red Arrow, Roy Harper :* Red Tornado :* Superman, Kal-El :* Vixen, Mari McCabe :* Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Amazo * Doctor Impossible * Electrocutioner, Lester Buchinsky * Felix Faust * Mortimer Drake * Parasite, Rudy Jones * Phillip Cobb * Plastique, Bette Sans Souci * Professor Ivo, Anthony Ives * Solomon Grundy, Cyrus Gold * Starro * Trident * Kathy Sutton * Traya Sutton * Phantom Stranger * Deadman, Boston Brand * Zatanna Zatara * Metal Men :* Gold :* Platinum * California :* Star City * Colorado :* Rocky Mountains :* Professor Ivo's laboratory * Gotham County :* Crest Hill :* Wayne Manor :* Batcave * Hub City * Iowa * Louisiana * Justice League Watchtower :* St. Roch * Markovia * Metropolis * New Jersey :* Hoboken :* Magnus Labs * New York :* New York City * Washington, D.C. :* Hall of Justice * Boom Tube * Bracelets of Submission * Green Lantern ring * Hawkgirl's mace * Lasso of Truth * Mega Rod * Mother Box * Nth Metal wings * Tantu totem * Trick arrows * Utility belt * Wonder Woman's tiara Notes & Trivia * This storyline presents the reformation of the Justice League of America following the events of "Identity Crisis". In addition to the regular iconic team members, Geo-Force, Hawkgirl and Red Arrow join the roster as first-time League members. * Superhero Roy Harper adopts the costumed identity of Red Arrow in this storyline. * This storyline also introduce the Hall of Justice into the canon DC Universe. Previously, the Hall of Justice was exclusive to the continuity of the ''Super Friends'' animated TV series and it's various spin-offs including the ''Super Friends'' comic book series. * Chapter Two, "Tornado Red/Tornado Blue" is a wink towards the classic Silver Age story wherein Superman was split into two separate individuals, Superman Red and Superman Blue. The concept was revisited for a storyline in Post-Crisis continuity as well. Recommended Reading Related categories * * /Images * /Issues * /Characters * /Miscellaneous See also ---- Category: /Miscellaneous